


I'll Always Be Here (An Endgame Story)

by KingPepperony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Endgame, Protective Pepper Potts, Sexy Times, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPepperony/pseuds/KingPepperony
Summary: Sometimes Pepper can't tell between what is real and what isn't and she needs someone special to help her figure it out.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos. That's the only word accurate enough to try and describe what was happening all around her. It was like something out of an apocalyptic novel. There was death. So much death. So much blood and fighting all around her. Aliens. Portals. Magic. Gods. It was unreal but it was now her reality and there wasn't time for her to try and process it all. They needed her now. Tony needed her. Her Rescue suit, an anniversary present from Tony which at first had annoyed her (because she quite frankly had enough of his suits by now) was now the best thing he had ever given her. She had to admit, fighting side by side with her husband was simply amazing. It was almost going to be worth all of the crap she was going to get from him about it later.

Eventually, in all of the craziness, she lost Tony for a bit but kept on blasting those hideous creatures as fast as she could. She had to destroy them. None of them could escape. She had to kill every last one of them to protect her family. To protect Morgan. To protect humanity.

A deafening sound filled the air followed by a flash of light, temporarily blinding her. What happened? Had she been struck by lightning? Well, at least if that was the case, the suit would protect her. She hoped anyway. And then...the monsters in front of her began to fade away before her very eyes. They turned to dust, floating away in the wind, littering the ground with their ashes. The fight was over. They won. Her heart soared. Tony! Where was Tony? She had to find him and when she did she was going to give him the biggest most passionate kiss in the entire world. She didn't even care if Rhodey saw them and called them seals. In fact, she hoped he did because she never got sick of recalling that night on the rooftop. Their first kiss. Her stomach fluttered as she remembered the way Tony finally kissing her had felt. Right. It felt so damn right. Nothing had ever felt as good as that. She could kiss him forever and would.

And that's when she saw it, Rhodey and Steve standing close together. She could tell by their body posture that something was wrong. Her smile wavered as she slowly approached them, noticing Peter was leaning over something on the ground. No. Not something. Someone. Somehow she knew who it was before she even saw him. Tony. It was Tony. He was hurt. When she was close enough, she heard Peter's tearful words.

"Tony, please don't go." Peter Parker broke down and Pepper pulled him away from his mentor, both supporting the emotional boy and wanting to get closer to Tony herself.

When she saw him, she swallowed a gasp. Bad. It was bad. Her eyes moved slowly over his limp body, taking in his injuries and quickly realizing what he had done. That idiot! He had used the infinity stones. Dammit! Why did he do that? She was no doctor but she knew his injuries were too extensive for him to recover. She was going to lose him. This was going to be the day Tony Stark died. She could tell he was struggling to hold on, struggling so hard to stay there with her because he didn't want to leave her. She knew that. Stay strong. She had to stay strong for him. He needed her.

"Hey, Pep," the words on his lips were soft but held so much emotion.

Hold it together. Hold it together. "Hey." As she gazed upon her dying husband, she could feel her throat tightening, the sting of tears behind her eyes but she pushed on. "It's okay, Tony. We're going to be okay. You can rest now," but even as she said the words her mind screamed the opposite. No. No. Please don't go. Don't go. Don't leave me. I need you. I can't live without you.

Those words must have been exactly what he needed to hear because she could see the moment she said them, he stopped fighting, finally at peace. She knew the second his soul left his body. She didn't need the fading light of the arc reactor to tell her that. He was gone. The love of her life, the father of her child, her soul mate was dead. And that's when she finally broke down and cried. She cried into his chest, clinging onto his lifeless body and begging for him to come back, knowing damn well he couldn't hear her but not caring. Years ago, he had said that she was the one thing he couldn't live without. Well, she couldn't, didn't want to live without him. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't someone else have done it? Why him? She screamed his name over and over until her voice was hoarse and when someone from behind her put a hand on her shoulder, she struck out at it. No. They weren't going to take him from her. He was hers. They couldn't take him. No. No. No!

A strong warm hand on her shoulder shaking her is what started to pull her out of her own mind.

"Pep. Come on, baby. Wake up. Open your eyes for me."

It wasn't until she heard the voice, the voice of the man she loved more than anything that her eyes flew open. Without really thinking, she obeyed, blinking rapidly as she tried to rid herself of the disorientation. It was night. The light on the end table next to the bed was on and there was someone else there with her, sitting on the edge of the mattress next to her. She sucked in a breath of surprise.

Oh my God. Tony. Her Tony was here. Really here. He didn't die. He didn't leave her. He was just as she remembered him. His soulful brown eyes were full of worry as he brushed her tangled hair away from her face. His thick dark hair was getting longer, curling at the back of his neck and falling over his forehead. His facial hair was perfectly trimmed like it always was unless he got caught up in a project. The right side of his face was fully healed now but would be forever scared. He was self-conscious about it but to Pepper he was just as beautiful as the day they first met. His right arm was completely gone, replaced by a prosthetic, if you could even call it that. It was an exact replica of the red and gold gauntlet on his latest Iron Man suit, down the working repulsor. Then again, he did call his Iron Man suit "a high-tech prosthesis" so it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. It wasn't until a few months ago that he had actually began to put on muscle mass again and Pepper had to admit, she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Her lip began to quiver as she held his intense gaze. Nightmare. It had just been a terrible nightmare. It had been a year since he had almost died in the fight against Thanos and at least once a week she still woke up in a cold-sweat, screaming for Tony, believing in her heart that he had died even when he hadn't. It had only been the quick thinking of Shuri who was able to heal him after Dr. Strange opened a portal directly into her lab that had saved him. Tony had been in a coma for three weeks before he opened up his eyes. It was at that moment that Pepper knew she hadn't lied to him during what she was sure was his dying breath. That they actually would be okay.

There were no words to express how happy she was that he was still here with her so instead of speaking, she sat up, grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for an opened mouthed kiss. She poured everything she could into it; all of her fear, her sadness, her love. She needed him to understand how much he meant to her. How afraid she had been of losing him. He immediately responded, kissing her back just as enthusiastically as he pushed her down into the soft mattress. He covered her shaking body with his, mouth never once leaving hers as their tongues stroked against each other. She shivered. His kisses did things to her. Made her feel like a horny teenager. They had always done that. It didn't matter that they had kissed a thousand times before. Every time felt like the first time. It gave her butterflies. Heart palpitations. The whole deal.

Her hands slid up to card through his silky hair as her long legs stroked up and down the back of his thighs before locking behind his ass. His hands were under her nightgown, sending little jolts of pleasure through her as the fingertips of his real hand traced lightly over the top of her legs, barely touching her skin but she could hardly stand it. It was almost too much stimulation. This man knew exactly how she liked to be touched. No. Needed to be touched. Warmth gathered in her belly, pooling much lower as he took her earlobe into his mouth, sliding his hot, wet tongue along it in just the way he knew she liked, teeth clicking on her earring studs as he sucked and nipped at her.

Pepper couldn't help it. She moaned. Loudly. God. She sure as hell hoped she didn't wake Morgan up. They still didn't have a lock on their bedroom door and she didn't want him to have to stop. God, please. Don't ever stop. He whispered her name in her ear before nuzzling his nose against her cheek, facial hair scraping sensually against her skin, making her tingle down to the tips of her toes. When he detached himself from her to rid her of her panties and nightgown, Pepper whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, reaching out to him.

He must have seen the fearfulness reflected in her eyes because he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers and shuddered before pressing soothing kisses to each of her eyelids. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I promise."

His words reassured her, pushing that fear into the back of her mind. She believed him. She always believed him. When he bit down on the pulse point in her neck, she groaned and arched up against him, slipping her hands underneath his black tank top to pull it up over his head. She needed to feel the strong muscles of his shoulders moving underneath his skin. He was warm and alive. And all hers. As they kissed, she could feel him hard against her hip and knew at that very moment that she had to have him inside her or should would spontaneously combust. Her hands were quaking as she tried and failed to push his pants down over his hips. "Tony. Tony, please. I need you."

He did what she couldn't, wiggling out of his sweats and kicking them off. Pepper bit her lip. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Part of her wanted to ask why he even owned underwear if he wasn't going to use it but most of her just wanted him to fuck her into the mattress. She didn't need foreplay. Not tonight. The only thing she needed was him inside her, filling her up, making her whole again because she felt broken. She licked her lips as she reached out greedily, needing to touch him. He groaned as her fingers wrapped around his cock. She stroked him a few times from root to tip before releasing him and falling back onto the pillows, giving him her best "you better fuck me now or else," look. It was basically the same look she used to make him attend meetings. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest as she waited for him to give her what she wanted, what she needed.

He thrust into her then, catching her cry in his mouth, kissing her languidly with lots of lazy tongue until she realized she wasn't shaking anymore. Huh. He knew she needed to calm down before they could continue or she would have shaken apart. He knew her so well. He rubbed his nose against hers, grinning down at her with the 100-watt Stark smile that made her heart soar. "You've got me, Pep. You've got me."

Then they began to move together. They came at the same time, clutching each other and gasping out the other's name before curling into familiar closeness. The nightmare was almost forgotten as she focused on Tony, alive and real in their bed. After they snuggled for a couple of minutes, Tony rose from the bed and padded over to the master bathroom, giving her a nice view of his ass on the way. God, did that man have a nice ass. He came back with a warm washcloth and set to work cleaning her up before helping her into a new pair of underwear and her nightgown. Tears of happiness filled her eyes, threatening to spill over at his act of love. What did she do to deserve this man? This genius, loving, self-sacrificing, idiot of a man that meant the entire world to her. All she knew was she was never giving him up. She watched as he got himself dressed once again himself before climbing back into bed and pulling up the covers over both of them.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony propped himself up on an elbow and turned in her direction. She didn't even try to hide the way she was ogling him. He was utterly delicious, his cheeks flushed with exertion, his hair sticking up in every direction possible. His lips were swollen from her kisses and she wanted to bite that delectable bottom lip of his and suck into her mouth. If he teased her about the way she was staring, she might just jump his bones again and fuck him into the mattress. "Not that I don't love being jumped by you but you want to talk about what triggered this?"

And then she was back there once again. Back on the battlefield that used to be the Avengers Compound, watching the life rapidly fade from his eyes and there was nothing she could do. He was going, leaving her behind. Letting out a quite sob, Pepper practically threw herself on top of him, settling her trembling body on top of his. She buried her wet nose into his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him, afraid if she let him go, he would truly disappear forever. "Not really." To try and calm herself, she focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest underneath her, listened to the strong beat of his heart. He's alive. He's alive. He didn't leave. He is here. She felt him grunt in response to her answer. Figures. He wasn't going to let this go. He was too damn stubborn for that. "It was just a nightmare, Tony."

He began to rub her back. "The same one?"

As a response, Pepper shivered and not from arousal, hugging him tighter. "I watched you die," her voice cracked but she forced herself to continue, "I watched you die and I couldn't do anything. I didn't do anything. You were there with me and then you were just gone and I..." A sob escaped her throat and she felt his arms wrap her in a loving embrace.

"Hey." His voice was gentle. "I didn't die. You didn't lose me, Pep. I'm right here. I will never leave you, okay? You are stuck with me."

"Mom? Dad?" came a sleepy voice from the doorway.

Pepper rolled off of Tony, glad they had decided to get dressed as her eyes fell on the small form of their daughter. Her long dark hair was a mess and hanging in her eyes. Her favorite Iron Man plush was clutched tightly in her arms. Her big brown eyes were red from crying. She seemed so small and fragile in her pink nightie.

Tony frowned as he sat up straight in bed. "Morgo, you okay?"

Morgan shook her head and bit her lip in a gesture that Pepper recognized as her own. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Pepper met Tony's eyes, a small smile forming on her lips and nodded. Tony never turned Morgan down when she asked to sleep with them. He was an absolute pushover when it came to his little girl. Pepper found it endearing. Well, some of the time. He turned his attention back to their little girl and patted the bed. "What are you waiting for, Morgie? Get your cute little butt over here."

Morgan's delighted giggle made Pepper grin. The little girl ran to the bed, crawling up under the bottom of comforter until she reached the top and popped her head out, settling in next to her mother, stealing most of the pillow like she always did. A yawn left her lips and then a few seconds later when Tony yawned, Pepper laughed. Like daughter, like father. "Love you 3000," Morgan whispered, falling asleep almost the second her head hit the pillow.

"Love you both 3000," Tony said as he reached over and turned off the light.

With Morgan curled up in front of her and Tony behind, his arms firmly wrapped around both her and their daughter, Pepper finally had sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously, I've got her. It will be fine," Happy Hogan assured them for what seemed like the millionth time as Tony finished buckling Morgan into the car seat he had just installed. Pepper noticed her husband couldn't help but check repeatedly to make sure the straps weren't tangled and were tight enough until she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him back.

Tony frowned. "You sure because you know you don't have to take her. We can just have dinner here. I can put a pizza in the oven or I can throw something together. I think I have noodles. I got it! Mac and cheese straight outta the box. I'll make mac and cheese. I know Morgan likes mac and cheese. Don't you, Morgoona?"  
Morgan's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she kicked her feet and giggled, clearly amused at how ridiculous her dad was being. "Daddy, I will be fine. Uncle Happy and I are just getting cheeseburgers. Cheeseburgers are safe, you know. I will bring you one back, okay?"

When Tony opened his mouth to object, Pepper stepped up, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist go give him a firm reassuring squeeze. "We know you will be fine, Morgan. Have a good time with your Uncle Happy." After giving her daughter a soft kiss on the nose, Pepper shut the car door and stood in front of it before Tony could snatch their daughter out and make a run for it. "You better get out of here now, Happy, before Tony throws himself in front of your car."

"But Pep," Tony practically whined as Happy slid in behind the steering wheel and disappeared into the car. Her husband was twitching with nervous energy and practically jumped out of his own skin when the engine roared to life. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not a good idea, a great idea," Pepper assured him, keeping an arm banded tightly around him as the car began to move because him trying to flag it down was in the realm of possibility. He was hyper focused on the vehicle and Pepper was unsure that he would hear what she had to say next. "Tony, Morgan will be okay. Happy would throw himself in front of a train to protect her. You know that so why are you being like this?"

But he had been listening to her because his shoulders sagged slightly as he let out a deep shuttering sigh. "You know why. I can't help it. Being protective is hardwired into my DNA. It's part of who I am. I have to protect my girls no matter what the cost."

His girls. Not girl. Girls. Of course he included not only their daughter but her. He had always been extremely overprotective of her to a fault. He proved that time and time again. In the past, Pepper got annoyed with the way he got possessive of her. But not today. Today his words turned her on. She bit down on her bottom lip as images of the last time they made love came back to her. "Mine. Your mine." Tony had whispered possessively into her ear as he pinned her to the mattress. Yes. She was his. But he was also hers and right now at this very moment, she wanted to hear him say it. More accurately, she wanted to hear him scream it.

As soon as the car carrying their daughter was down the drive and out of sight, Tony finally turned in her direction. She immediately became the focus of his infamous puppy eyes, accented by the fluttering of his thick lashes and pouty bottom lip. Without direct command of brain, her hand shot down to her pocket in an attempt to fish out her cellphone, but when she realized what was happening, she clenched her fist and forced herself to shake off his spell. Oh no. There was absolutely no way she was going to call Happy and tell him to bring Morgan back. Not now. This would be the first time since Morgan was born that they would get actual alone time together. And she needed to have him. Alone.

"Oh no. That's not going to work on me this time. I know this is hard, but Morgan eventually has to go out without us. She's going to have fun. And we are too. Let's retire to the house and make the most of our 'alone' time." The second she got this man into the house, she was going to have her wicked way with him. They would be lucky to make it past the couch. Although she was completely open to fucking on the couch. Actually, she was open to fucking basically anywhere they wanted since they didn't have to try and hide what they were doing from a curious child.

"Actually," Tony lifted a single finger, signaling her to hold onto that thought, "before we do that, there is an update to the suits I need to install. After that, I'm all yours."

Pepper's mouth dropped open, the desire she had been feeling moments before beginning to evolve into irritation. One of the things about Tony she didn't always enjoy was his inability to "shut off" at appropriate times. This was definitely one of those times. He could play with his suits whenever he wanted. They could not fuck each other's brains out whenever they wanted, not without the risk of being interrupted which happened more often than not. "Really, Tony?" She was unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice and quite frankly, she didn't want to. She wanted him to know how upset she was. Wasn't he picking up on her clues at all? "This is the first time we have been truly alone in years and this is the first thing you have to do? Seriously?"

Tony cocked his head to the side, his expression so innocent she found it was difficult to stay angry at him. "Please, oh spice of my life?" He took her hands in his much larger ones and gave them a gentle squeeze. "It will only take a minute. I promise. Plus, seeing you in your suit would really get my motor running, if you know what I mean. You in your suit is really hot." His hands were now roaming up her arms and rubbing, trying his best to try and soothe her because he knew she was starting to get upset. "Not that you without your suit isn't hot, of course. You are hot no matter what you do or don't wear."

Part of Pepper wanted to huff indigently at him, to scold him for being so utterly ridiculous but she found she just couldn't because that's just the type of man he was. He would think a suit of armor was hotter than lingerie. It would be silly to get angry about who he was. She knew who he was when she agreed to date him and if she was completely honest, she loved him just the way he was. Slowly, she shook her head. "You are lucky I love you, Anthony Stark."

He gave her a lopsided grin before undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, exposing his arc reactor. After he had almost died...Pepper stopped and corrected herself...no, after he was severely injured in the battle against Thanos, he wore the RT almost constantly. He promised he would eventually get rid of it. He knew it was a crutch and openly admitted it, but if it helped him to feel safe and secure, then she would deal with it. It was a tiny thing to deal with in the grand scheme of things. Before she realized what was happening, he slapped something on the front of her shirt. She looked down and saw her own reactor glowing on her chest.

"Just give me a minute. I'll do mine and then I'll do yours and then I'll get to doing you." After giving her a playful waggle of his brows, he tapped the reactor on his chest. Watching the nanites slide out over his body, concealing it in that familiar red and gold was almost...sexual. Like a reverse strip tease especially when it slid down over that delectable ass of his. So round. So firm. So tasty. And yes, she would know. After all, she had sunk her teeth into it on quite a few occasions.

Seeing him standing there in his Iron Man suit with his dark hair ruffling in the wind as he worked, jaw set in that determined way, made her horny. Extremely horny. The last couple of weeks or so, her sex drive had been much higher than normal, and Morgan wanting to be around them 24/7 made it hard for them to be intimate. But now Morgan was gone. It was just her and Tony. She had to have him. Right then and there. And all of that thinking about his ass gave her an idea.

Smile practically splitting her face in two, she tapped her own reactor. The thousands upon thousands of nanties racing over her skin almost tickled. It was definitely a strange sensation to get used to. Once she was completely suited up, minus her helmet, she zeroed in on him like a cat stalking its prey. His attention being completely focused on his suit made it extremely easy for her to take him by surprise, knocking him to the ground and pinning him underneath her. She loomed over him, eyes raking over his face and taking in every detail as she licked her lips hungrily. "How about I do that thing you've been begging me to do to you?"

Tony was clearly stunned by her behavior. He quirked a questioning brow at her. "Would you think less of me if I asked which thing that was?"

Pepper bit her bottom lip coyly in the way she knew turned him on, thoroughly enjoying the arousal evident on her husband's face before leaning in to brush her lips lightly over his ear. He shuddered underneath her and knew she was getting to him. "I'm gonna top your ass, Anthony Stark. What do you think about that?" His response was a sharp intake of breath. Grinning naughtily, she nipped the outer shell of his ear, tasting a twinge of salt and underneath that the taste of Tony himself. That man tasted like nothing else in the entire world. His flavor was almost spicy. Definitely unique. Definitely addicting and all hers.

Still not receiving an actual response from him, she thrust her tongue into his ear, enjoying the whine that tore out of Tony's throat as his hands moved up to mold to her hips. When he began to thrust up against her, she gave his ear one last lick before whispering, "I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't remember your own name, and I'm gonna do it right here, right now. Get out of your suit or I will peel it off you myself." When she pulled back to look at him, really look at him, his pupils were blown, his eyes the darkest she had ever seen them, and he was practically panting.

"Pep..."

"Now."

"Yes, ma'am." When Tony tapped his reactor and the nanites quickly retreated back into the housing unit leaving him dressed in his dark blue jeans and a unbuttoned flannel plaid shirt, she had to resist the urge to fuck him into the ground. God did that man look good in flannel.

A rush of lust shot through her as she hauled him up to his feet, not allowing him to completely regain his balance before crashing her lips into his, shoving him almost violently against the side of the garage and pinning him there with her armored body. Her gloved hand rubbed his dick through the denim, drawing a high-pitched whimper out of his throat. When her tongue chased his back into his mouth, he pulled back.

"But what if Happy comes back..."

Pepper pressed a finger to his lips to stop him because he tended to ramble when he was excited and right now she wanted his mouth to do other things. "We both know Happy won't be back with Morgan for at least a couple of hours. I don't plan on taking that long because if I did, you would shake apart from the shear force of it all, Mr. Stark, and I want you in one piece."

Tony rocked his hips forward into her. "Fuck, this is hot. I love it when you take control."

The grin Pepper gave him was wicked. Her eyes were drawn down to his crotch where an erection tented the front of his pants. "I bet you do, Mr. Stark. Drop your pants. Now."

His dark eyes sparkled at her command, his skin flushing. He loved being ordered around by her. He always had, although he never openly admitted it to her until they were officially together. "You don't have to tell me twice."

It was hard not to giggle as Tony, the man with very steady hands, struggled to get his own pants off. He was too excited to go slow. It was actually adorable. When his jeans were down around his ankles, he almost fell over, but Pepper easily caught him in her arms. Okay, so there were definitely perks to having the suit. Once she helped him find his center of gravity and he was free of his pants, she stripped him of his flannel shirt and let it fall to the ground.

"So, Mr. Stark," Slowly and seductively, she walked her fingers up his chest to run over the top of his reactor, enjoying it when he shivered, "obviously the nanites are capable of creating weapons and shields. What about other things?"

Tony's head was tipped back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed as he revealed under her touch. His Adam's bobbed as he swallowed. "Like?"

With one quick motion, she flipped him around, pressing the front of his body into the side of the building as she crowded in on him from the back, grinding her pelvis against his ass. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as she slowly rocked against him, creating a pleasurable friction. "How about I fuck you with it?"

His brain must have short-circuited because it seemed like he was unable to form words. "W-with the suit? Y-you actually want to fuck me using your suit?"

"Yes," she whispered against his ear, retracting her gauntlets so she could actually feel him. His skin was hot beneath her questing hands as they moved up underneath the front of his tight fitting tank top, stroking his belly and abs before resting a hand over his heart so she could feel it beat. His pulse was strong and steady underneath her fingers. He was here. He was alive. And he was hers. She could feel him trembling in anticipation and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. "You have such a nice ass, Mr. Stark. You have no idea how many times it distracted me, do you?" She drove home her statement by giving his ass a firm squeeze followed by a smack that made him yelp. "How would you like for me to be buried inside of it?"

Her words made him groan loudly and wiggle back against her. "Yes. Hell yes. Do it. Do it now. Fuck my ass."

Her hands slid up his chest. "Patience, Mr. Stark." Pepper gave a warning nip to Tony's ear and he whined in response. She wasn't in a hurry. She wanted to take her time with him. She knew she could just plow right into him because he could take the pain. Sometimes he even liked the pain. He had told her that. After all, the man had wielded the infinity gauntlet with barely a flinch, but she didn't like inflicting pain on him, no matter how much he liked it. He had been through enough and she was going to try her hardest to protect him from ever getting hurt again. Since there wasn't any lube within reach, saliva would have to do.

"Patience? What does that mean?" Tony quipped. "You know that word isn't in my vocabulary."

"Stop talking and do something useful with your mouth. Suck," Pepper commanded as she stuck her index finger into his mouth before he could give her more sass.

He obeyed, sucking her finger deep into his mouth, working his way around her digital with his tongue, wetting the skin all the way down to the knuckle. By the time she withdrew her finger, she was trembling with desire. That man was good with his mouth. Amazing with his mouth. When she felt a sharp throb between her legs, she knew what was next on the agenda. Number one: fuck him senseless. Number two: ride his face until I forget my own name.

"Good boy," she whispered. Taking her finger from his mouth, she moved it down between his ass cheeks to stroke his perineum before circling around his opening. When she dipped the tip of her finger inside, the unmanly sound that came out of his throat urged her on, probing deeper until he was groaning out a string of incoherent words intermingled with her name.

By the time she was working him over with two fingers, going knuckle deep and massaging his prostate with every other pass, the noises coming from his throat were making it hard for her to be patient herself. Especially with the way he was thrusting back against her, trying to get her to go deeper still. He was clearly enjoying it too. My God. He was tight. So fucking tight and hot and fuck was she ever turned on. She honestly couldn't remember ever being this turned on. She didn't need to touch herself to know that she was wet. Sopping wet. Dripping. All she wanted to do was fuck him raw with her cock and make him beg for more. Her mouth latched onto his neck and she sucked, teeth sinking into his soft skin, hoping to leave a mark on him. Needing to leave a mark on him so the world would know he was hers. He was hers.

"Pleeeeeeeeease." Tony's voice was needy now and fuck did she ever need him. She hoped he knew just how much. "Fuck me with your cock, Pep. Now. Come on. Please. Give it to me! Right now. I need it."

And she wanted to give it to him but she wanted to be safe about it. Pepper was no genius by any means but she understood how her suit essentially worked. All she had to do was picture in her mind what she wanted it to do and the nanites would do it. This was not the first time Pepper had pegged Tony but it was definitely the first time she was doing it with what could be considered a weapon of mass destruction and honestly, that scared her. If she hurt him, she would never be able to forgive herself. He had been through enough. In her mind she pictured her and Tony's favorite strap-on, hoping she was close to being accurate about its size. With care, she removed her fingers from him and pressed the naninte cock that was now jutting out from the crotch of her suit against his opening. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

At this point Tony wasn't listening. Pepper could tell. She knew the way he got when he was in the zone. He was too far gone to listen to what she was saying, writhing and panting. He pressed back against her, wanting her to go deeper but not having received a reply, Pepper forced herself to pull away. "Tony." Her voice was stern as she tired to get him to listen to her. "Tony, please promise me. You have to promise me you'll tell me if it's too much."

"I promise. I promise. Just pleasepleasepleaseplease. I need you. I need you inside me. Fuck me, Mrs. Stark. Fuck me." He let out a throaty groan.

"So demanding and greedy," she whispered playfully. "Who am I to deny my man what he wants?" And then with one hard thrust, she was buried to the hilt inside of his warmth. She started slow. Very slow. Her hands were constantly in motion, wandering across his front to trace his abs down to cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze as she rolled her hips. "You're mine, Stark." She panted, enjoying the pretty little sounds that were coming out of his mouth as she drove into him. "Got it? Your ass belongs to me and me alone." She paused for a moment before giving him another hard thrust, holding his hips in place and not allowing him to move. "Say it."

"Yours. I'm yours," he answered.

Her eyes were unconsciously drawn right side of his exposed shoulder where the scarring from the Gama radiation flared out from underneath his tight fitting black tank up his neck past his ear until it was hidden in his hairline, a constant reminder of how she had almost lost him. His defined scars, along with the armored prosthetic arm he now donned would never let her forget. Her grip on him tightened as the images on the battlefield flashed to life once again in front of her closed eyes.

His usually soulful brown eyes were locked on hers as he tried to hang onto every word she said and then they went out of focus and she knew, she just knew he was gone. Tony was gone. When his hand dropped from hers, she was sure her own heart had stopped beating along with his. The sobs that tore out of her chest threatened to tear her apart and she kissed his cheek, longing for him to kiss her back. His skin was cold underneath her lips. He was never this cold. Her gauntlets retracted so she could run her fingers over his face, tracing the lines of his goatee, knowing that she would never again feel its tickle on her face as he kissed her. Never again see his beautiful smile. Never again hear his voice as he told her he loved her. He was gone.

Her eyes flew open. No matter how real that may seem, that was not her reality. She pressed her nose into the back of his neck, focusing on the feel of his hot skin on her face. He wasn't cold anymore. He was okay. He's here. I didn't lose him. He's here. She blinked back the tears and fucked him against the wall with deep, hard thrusts. Sweat beaded at the back of his neck and she licked it off, tasting the salt from his skin along with her own tears.

When he threw his head back against her, she leaned forward, biting him hard on the shoulder, knowing it would leave a mark, needing to leave her mark on him. He was close. She could tell. All she had to do was give him a little more stimulation. Keeping one of his arms pinned next to his head, she slid her other one around the front of him to grip his cock, stroking it firmly just the way he liked as she continued to fuck him, making sure to graze his prostate. "That's it. Come for me, Tony."

He cried out her name as he came. His left hand opening to spread out on the wall before closing tightly, his entire body trembling from the strength of his release. She only wished she could have seen his face as he came. His knees buckled but she eased him to the ground as she moved to cradle his head in her lap. She tapped her reactor and the nanites retreated back into the housing unit. He blinked up at her. "Pep." His eyes were glazed over and he had a stupid grin on his face, one she had become very familiar with receiving especially after sex. Lovingly, she stroked his dark, sweat-drenched hair back from his forehead while he leaned into her touch like a love starved puppy, tickling her hand with his facial hair. He only stopped, becoming suddenly serious, when he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. Before he could ask what was bothering her, Pepper leaned down and covered his mouth with hers, giving him a languid, long and dirty kiss with quite a bit of tongue.

Finally after making out for quite sometime, Tony chased her tongue back into her mouth before pulling back. His brows were drawn together in a silent question. Pepper pressed her thumb between them to smooth out the furrow. "I'm fine, Tony. I'm just glad you are here with me." From the expression on his face, it was evident that he didn't fully believe that she was fine but he knew arguing with her wasn't going to get him anywhere. She had to let him know that while she maybe wasn't completely fine now, she would be. "I will be fine as long as you are with me."

He seemed to finally accept the addition to her statement because one side of his mouth quirked up before he rolled off of her and got to his feet. He offered her a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. "That was amazing. You are amazing." His arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her hair.

Pepper chuckled as she allowed her hands to roam the expanse of his strong back underneath his tank, hands drifting lower until she was grasping his ass firmly in both hands. Her smile grew as she felt him flex his glutes one at a time and then both together in a rhythm that sent her into hysterics. "You better get your pants back on, you big goof."

But Tony wasn't listening to her. He was currently nuzzling her neck, his own hands moving to cup her ass. "I've got a better idea. You know, I think I better test my suit."

Pepper tilted her head to the side to give him more area to cover with his lips and tongue. "Oh really?"

Tony nodded, pushing her back a step in order to meet her eyes. "Oh yeah. I think I need to make sure it's as...ummm...functional as yours. Don't you think?"

Pepper bit her lip coyly, her eyes traveling slowly over his body, ogling him, enjoying the desire flaring to life on her husband's face as she took him in. The thought of him fucking her using his suit made her heart speed up. "I think that is a fantastic idea...after we take some time to refuel." She could tell Tony was about to object so she added, "I'm going to cook you a cheeseburger with all the fixings and make some homemade french fries. How does that sound?"

His eyes sparkled with delight as he pulled her in close. "And then after we can have dessert?"

Pepper laughed lightly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Yes, Tony. Then after we can have dessert."


End file.
